Cut Out
by portia1988.ps
Summary: A short story in which sexuality can cause conflict within your place of work resulting in unfair ultimatums.


div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;" /div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;" /div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"ESTABLISHING SHOT:/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"INT. GRACE and CARMEN'S FLAT-EVENING./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE walks into the flat and sighs heavily whilst in the background CARMEN can be heard singing along with the television. Just as the song is coming to an end CARMEN walks into the hallways just as GRACE is walking into the lounge causing the two of them too collide./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"ESTABLISHING SHOT:/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"INT. FLAT LOUNGE/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Oh, hi Baby. (Kisses Grace) How was work?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Yeah it was fine, nothing too exciting. How was your day?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Umm the same really, so what was the meeting about then?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"How do you know about my meeting?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Well I phoned to speak to you and Kristen said you was in a meeting./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Oh, I'm being promoted./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE departs from the lounge and makes her way to the kitchen with CARMEN following closely behind./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"INT. FLAT KITCHEN/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Congratulations! Wine, Champagne whatever you want tonight baby! Well you sure kept that one quiet! Why didn't you tell me you was applying for a promotion?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"In case I didn't get it. Lets not make a big deal over it please./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE gets a class of water before going back to the lounge with CARMEN right behind her./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"INT. FLAT LOUNGE/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE is sitting in an armchair staring off into space./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"But Baby this is something to make a big deal over. You work so hard and now it's finally paying off./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE smiles at Carmen who seems oblivious to it as she paces back and forth praising GRACE about her work regime and etiquette./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"It's about time your good karma paid off. You are always the first one at work yet somehow also the last to leave. Look at me rambling I should be cooking you a big slap-up dinner. No, I can go one better I'll take you to any restaurant you like./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Carmen stop celebrating. I have more to say on the matter. (Grace bows her head)/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"What do you mean? More good news I hope?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"I can have the promotion but at the cost of conforming to being heterosexual./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"WHAT?!/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"I am supposedly tarnishing the companies name with my relationship with you. Ashley says it's an obscenity and that it's an infatuation with you not love and that to ascend in the company I'd have to abide by her rules./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"What sort of woman is she? She can not possibly give you such an ultimatum. In this day and age you can not discriminate against someone because of their sexuality. It's the equivalent of saying I can't hire you because your black. You should report her./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"(sighs)/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"When you own the company you can do whatever you want./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"No Grace! So what are you going to do about it? Conform to her heterosexual way of living/thinking? What if I had decided to live my life like that when I met you? My family didn't initially like the idea of me being with a woman but did that stop me? No, it didn't./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Yes I know Carmen, but.../span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"But what?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE continues to sit with her head bowed down and has now folded her arms./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"I don't know how you can be so calm about this. I knew I never liked Ashley. I remember the look she gave me the first time we met. It was cold and almost confused, as if she could not comprehend that I was your partner. But it's no different from a "normal" heterosexual couple, we do all the same things./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Please calm down. You are getting yourself all worked up over nothing./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Over nothing? I feel like I don't know you. How is this nothing? Really Grace sometimes you astound me. What if I had thought that when my parents and siblings were going on at me about how it's not right for two girls to be together?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Yes I know but it's not worth you getting so upset about it./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN shrugs her shoulders as she shakes her head and leaves the lounge heading for the kitchen, we then hear the sound of the tap in the kitchen before the sound of the kettle./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"INT. FLAT KITCHEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN takes a cup out of the cupboard, places a tea bag in the cup and two teaspoons of sugar, before turning around and leaning against the kitchen side./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"The kettle boils, CARMEN opens the fridge and puts on the side before pouring the hot water into the cup. She replaces the kettle stirs the contents of her cup for a bit before adding milk and removing the saturated tea bag, she takes a sip before talking to herself again./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN finishes her cup of tea, washes up the cup and tea spoon puts them on the draining board before walking towards the lounge to talk her thoughts through with GRACE./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"INT. FLAT LOUNGE/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE is still sitting on the sofa. GRACE then gets up, shakes her head and sits down again. She gets up again once more./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"I best do it now, it's now or never./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Grace... I've been thinking. As you probably heard me talking to myself in the kitchen./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE goes to answer./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"No it was a rhetorical statement, you don't need to answer whether you did or didn't. I know how hard you have worked since you graduated from University to try and get into some sort of film studios/productions etc. So for you to not take this promotion because of me would mean you missing out on a great opportunity. (CARMEN's voice begins to wobble as she speaks indicating that she is attempting to hold her tears back.) And even though we intended to spend the rest of our lives together I know you will end up resenting me in the end. So I'll make it easy on you and leave./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN goes to leave the lounge. Just as GRACE grabs her arm and pulls her back./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"So that's your plan? Just give up at the first hurdle?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"No but.../span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Grace/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"I'm not finished. So you see it as I love my job more than you? That I am just going to give up and conform to what someone else sees as being right or whatever she said? When I said leave it I didn't mean it in the way you interpreted it. I meant it in the I don't want to talk about it now as I'm disgusted that I was given such an appealing ultimatum./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Oh I'm sorry. strong(CARMEN is still holding back tears by her eyes are now glistening.)/strong/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Grace/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"This is not how I visualised today going at all, it was meant to be a normal day. I woke up in the best mood ever. Work was going well until the meeting about the promotion. Other than that there was hardly and arguments,stress or anything else for that matter. Then I come home and told you the news about my promotion in rather a backwards way if I may say so myself./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN appears to be getting agitated/irritable but her eyes are still glistening./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"Well I can't argue with you there you should have let me know the ultimatum first rather than letting me ramble on./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"GRACE/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"How do you manage to turn everything into an argument? I'm merely trying to tell you how I feel and you keep snapping and interrupting me! My only intention today was to make you my life partner, my wife./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"CARMEN stares at GRACE who is now down on one knee holding her hand with her left hand and bearing a diamond engagement ring in her right hand./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"So will you stop arguing with me for one minute and answer me this? Will you marry me?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;" /div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"END/span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"em /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"emstrong /strong/em/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;"em /em/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: medium;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-size: small;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-stretch: normal; font-family: courier; margin: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font: 12.0px Courier; margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center;" /p  
/div 


End file.
